


We Are Who We Are

by CottonManWritesDougnuts



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, Add more later - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonManWritesDougnuts/pseuds/CottonManWritesDougnuts
Summary: I noticed there isn't a lot of smut that just focuses on Allen and Lenalee getting dirty, so I decided to change that. This is purely going to be AllenxLenalee all the stories take place in the same universe unless i say otherwise. Some chapters will be through Allen's POV others through Lenalee's. I know people don't like reading fanfictions through first person so I'm gonna try my hardest to write in third even though I'm not the best at it. Apologies if I end up switching between the two. I'm gonna try to make it mostly smut but don't be surprised if you get fluff. These stories don't have any set order but if you wish I could tell you what one comes before or after the other when I get a few of them out there. I know this was supposed to be a summary but there isn't really much for me to summarize.Enjoy





	1. I'm Feeling a Little Chilly, Aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> When the gang gets called in to go on a mission in Russia, Allen and Lenalee find an interesting way to be alone together and get their groove on.
> 
> I was inspired by chapter two of Tomecko's "A Series of D. Gray-man Events" Give it a read it's good.

It was an odd occasion.

Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, and Lavi had all been chosen to go on a mission in Russia. This was something that has never, _had never_ happened since they all first met. It must be something really big if they needed all four of them.

There was some innocence activity going on, as a result akuma activity increased causing chaos in all the nearby villages.

 

Lenalee and the others were in Komui’s office getting extra information.

“Lenalee, if _any_ of those _disgusting boys_ lay so much as a _FINGER_ on you tell me right away and I will give someone full permission to cut off their digits!” Her brother was teary eyed, sad to see his little sister gone so soon.

 

Lavi took a hilariously big step away from Lenalee, while Allen and Kanda did so more discreetly.

 

She glared at Komui, “I can take care of myself thank you very much.” he face relaxed a little returning to her usual soft smile. “Besides, none of them would try to hurt me, right?”

“Right.” Allen and Lavi answers in unison, eyes still focused on Komui. Kanda just gave a grunt.

 

“Can we go now?”

 

They stepped through the arc onto the cold frozen earth that was Russia.

 

“I can never get used to this thing.” Lavi said, referring to the arc. His hot breath appearing in white puffs.

 

“Neither can I.” Allen replied.

 

They would have to take a train the rest of the way there. As they approached the small town more and more of the ground seemed to disappear and be replaced with snow. When the four got there they were greeted by a tall elderly man.

 

He looked at them, eyebrows raised in slight suspicion.

“You must be the exorcist, yes?”

They nodded. “Yes, we’re from the order. We’ve come because there’s been report of akuma activity in the area.”

 

The elderly man Nodded. “I don’t know of any ‘Akuma’ but the weather has been quite rough these past few weeks.  But it really only seems to affect our village. Some say it’s an evil spirit seeking revenge.” He shook his head. “I don’t believe in all that hogwash. But they insisted that I call you.” The elderly man chuckled “Ah, excuse my rudeness, I forgot to introduce myself. Ratmir the ‘mayor’ as you will of this small village.” He stretched out his hand.

 

She took it and they shook.

“I’m Lenalee, this is Allen, the one with the eye patch is Lavi and that’s Kanda.”

“We’ll try our best sir to help your people.” Allen said. He was standing close to her, a little too close. It was cold so she didn’t mind, but she hoped the others didn’t notice.

 

“You folks must me hungry, come, we can’t serve you much but I hope it’ll be enough to sustain you for a little while.”

 

“I hope you’re taking us somewhere warm to.” Lavi had his arms wrapped around his chest and was shivering.

“I’m freezing out here!”

Ratmir chuckled. “Yes, we have a fire set up and everything.”

 

Lenalee looked over at Allen who was drooling uncontrollably. His eyes glistened with excitement and hunger. She had to stifle a giggle.

 

Ratmir led them to an inn Allen and Lavi immediately headed for the dining area which was warm and smelled of food.

“You’re rooms are upstairs. I’ll be in the little house next door if you need anything.” Before Ratmir wasn’t even out the door Kanda headed upstairs.

 

“Kanda? Where are you going? Shouldn’t you stay to discuss the plan?” Lenalee asked.

 

“What is there to discuss? We find the Akuma, kill it, and then head back to headquarters.”

 

She huffed. “Well you should at least stay and eat.”

 

He scoffed. “I’m not going to waste my time with those fools, besides. I need a nap.” he disappeared upstairs.

Lenalee stuck her tongue out at his back. _I was only trying to be nice._

 

 

There was a faint knock on her door, she didn’t even have to wonder who it was. When she opened it Allen was on the other side, smiling, a little sheepishly. She stepped aside to let him in. He surveyed the room, curious.

“Wow I’m jealous. Your room is much better than mine.” He wandered over to the table. “All I have in mine is a bed and a desk, there isn’t even a place to put my extra clothes.”

 

Lenalee giggled and stood next to him. “I’m sure it’s not _that_ bad. You’re just exaggerating.”

As soon as she finished her sentence Allen picked her up and sat her down on the table.

 “Oh Lenalee,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “You know I would never lie to you.”

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the nose. Then a bit more nervously asked.

 “Allen, are you sure about this?” She whispered, eyes traveling around the room “The walls seem kind of thin, and we’re not alone this time.”

Allen looked at her and smiled, it made her heart flutter, and she felt her face flush.

“We’ll just have to be quiet then. I mean unless you don’t want to.”

She returned his smile giggling. “We’ll just have to try.”

 

He kissed her. His lips parted slightly. She returned the favor letting him in. Allen was always gentle with her, so much so that Lenalee would have to instigate a little roughness with him so he got the message.

 

She could take it.

 

Lenalee griped his shirt pulling him closer. Allen seemed to get the message, placing his hand on the back off her neck keeping her head in place as he stuck his tongue farther inside her mouth. Her gasp made it all the more easier for him to infiltrate her.

 

When he was satisfied, Allen bit her bottom lip. He moved down to her neck, unclasping her shirt to expose her collar. He sucked and bit every inch of her skin. Every touch made her tremble.

Allen snaked his hands under her skirt, pulling down her shorts and panties rather forcefully. Against her better judgment Lenalee giggled at Allen’s eagerness. He glared up at her, she did her best to stifle her giggles, but they just wouldn’t stop.

 

“Ah!” She gasped a little bit louder than she would have liked.

Allen had pressed his face against her vagina, taking big strokes with his tongue from her opening to her clit.

He on the third stroke he took her clit in his mouth and sucked on it.

“Ah- A-Allen- Ah!” It was getting harder to keep her voice down.

Lenalee griped Allen’s hair, as he plunged his tongue deeper insider her. He kept one hand on her thigh spreading her open farther, while the other one, played with her clit.

 Lenalee thrust her hips into Allen’s face, encouraging him to go deeper. Allen replaced his mouth with his finger easily slipping one in.

 

Lenalee gasped when he stuck another one in, quickly pumping both of them in and out of her cunt. She kept one hand in his hair, keeping his head steady, and the other on her mouth trying in vain to keep her voice down.

Allen was trying his darn hardest not to make her moans not to loud, but it turned him on too much not to.

Allen placed her clit in his teeth and rolled it around with his tongue, flicking it. All while rubbing her sweet spot with his fingers.

“Wai- wait! Ah! Allen!” Her cries were quiet but they sounded like Symphony to Allen.

He gripped her thighs, trying to keep her from moving too much, and quickened his pace.

 

Lenalee could feel herself tighten around Allen’s fingers, she was so close, so close-

Just a bit more-

 

But then outside there was an explosion, followed by screams.

 

“OI IT’S AN AKUMA!” Lavi yelled from the other side of the door. It was then followed by the loud footsteps of both him and Kanda hurriedly leaving the building.

 Before Lenalee could even wrap her head around what was happening Allen pulled her off the table onto her feet. He yanked her underwear and shorts up, redid her shirt, making sure she was fully clothed before looking her in the eyes and saying.

“We’ll continue this later.” he activated his innocence then left.

Mind still foggy Lenalee did the same, following him through the door.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_

She was so close, _so close,_ to cumming, but that would have to wait now. They had bigger problems to worry about.

 

When they got out they were met with a thunderous snow storm.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Lavi yelled, his voice barely heard above the winds.

“Sorry!” Allen yelled back “What’s with this snow storm?”

 

“Don’t know, but the Akuma seems to be using it as cover. That and with all the trees around it’s making it impossible to find anything. I’ve already lost Kanda.”

There was another explosion nearby, followed by a warrior like scream.

“I think we know where he is.”

 

The three of them ran towards the noise, just as they were getting closer Allen’s eye activated.

“DUCK!” He yelled, just in the nick of time to. As soon as their heads were down a projectile flew above them in the place their noggins just were.

“We’ll that was close.” Lavi muttered.

Suddenly the akuma that had almost blew their heads up appeared before them, it seemed surprised to see them there, and without hesitating Allen Attacked it.

The Akuma narrowly dodged Allen’s attack, right behind it though was Kanda.

The two of them crashed together landing in the soft snow.

“Get out of my way beansprout!” Kanda yelled. “I almost had it!”

“Almost had it my ass! It was running away!” Allen yelled back.

“This is no time to fight you two! The Akuma is getting away!” Lenalee leapt after the Akuma, hot on its heels.

The Akuma reached a thicker part of the forest and was unable to get through the trees.

“Not yet not yet notyetnotyet.” It kept muttering to itself.

 

Lenalee used her Dark Boots to cut the trees, further destructing its path of escape.

“You damn exorcists!” The Akuma Shouted “Stop getting in my way! I was almost the-“ Before it could finish its sentence Lavi used his hammer to punt it towards Allen and Kanda.

Each using their swords they sliced the Akuma open.

 

“Good Job guys!” Lenalee yelled. The storm still wasn’t letting up though. The group moved closer together so they wouldn’t have shout.

“We better get going. It’s freezing out here, and who knows when this storm will let up.” Allen said. You could hear his teeth chattering

 _Was that really it?_ Lenalee thought, and as if on cue some maniacal laugher came from the area the Akuma fell.

 

The four of them turned to see the supposed dead Akuma rise from its Ashes and transform

“Ah shit.” It was hard to tell who said it but the feeling was mutual.

 

There in front of their eyes a level 2 Akuma was Turing into a level 3.

 

Kanda charged at the thing while it was still turning, but a sudden burst of power pushed him back.

 

The laughing grew louder as the Akumas form became clearer. Its body was a frosty white mimicking the surrounding area, the helmet had two icicle like structures on either side of its head.

“Thank you Exorcists!  I had stayed in this awful village, hoping to quickly level up, when you arrived I thought my plans were ruined.”

Allen and Lenalee were the next ones to attack. She took its left side while Allen took its right.

“But to my luck you made it even better!” The Akuma shot another projectile, which Lenalee was able to dodge. It turned the trees behind her into snow.

Allen managed to get close enough to land a hit on the Akuma knocking it her way. Before the thing could doge Lenalee kicked it hard into the ground causing snow to fly up around them like the flour in Jeryy’s kitchen.

Kanda went in next stabbing the thing with Mugen.

“Get off me you damn pest!” The Akuma screamed, kicking Kanda off his torso.

It was Lavi’s turn now “Fire Stamp!” he shouted, as the Akuma was suddenly engulfed by a fiery snake.

But it was like that for only ten seconds.

“That’s enough!” The Akuma Roared. Smothering the flames with another one of his icy blast. “I’m tired of playing! This is where you die Exorcists!”

The Akuma let out a wave of snow sending everyone flying back in different directions.

 

“Ah!” Lenalee yelped as she was sent flying back.

“Lenalee!” Allen managed to grab her before they got separated.

In the confusion the two of them ended some ways away from the Akuma, who was now looking for something else to kill.

 

“What do we do now?” She whispered, still cradled in Allen’s arms.

“Let’s find a place to rest, it’s impossible to fight in this storm.” He stood her up and they quietly made their way in the opposite direction.

 

“There!” Lenalee pointed to what looked to be an abandoned cabin hidden away in the forest.

When they waked in it was dark. Allen managed to find a lamp and turned it on.

“Wow.” For this place to be abandoned it was surprisingly well kept. Although everything had a thin layer of dust on it.

“Ah- Hey!” Lenalee turned around to look at Allen, who seemed to be fighting something moving in his shirt.

Timcampy’s head peaked threw Allen’s collar and he wiggled his way out of Allen’s shirt.

“Tim! Hey!”

Timcampy managed to successfully get out and he flew over to Lenalee to greet her.

“Timcampy! I didn’t know you were here!” She giggled as he rubbed his face against hers.

“He’s not to found of the cold.” Allen said, pulling Tim’s tail to separate the two.

“Tim, you think you can find us some blankets? We’re wet and cold.”

At the mention of being cold Lenalee felt the wind pick up outside, she shivered taking a step back from the window.

“Why don’t we light a fire?” She asked.

Allen shook his head “No that might alert the Akuma to where we are.”

She sighed, rubbing her arms in a hopeless attempt to warm herself up.

Allen saw, and he wrapped his arms around her.

Lenalee pressed herself against Allen’s chest welcoming the warmth.

Before they got too comfy, Timcampy appeared between them.

“Ahg! Tim!” Allen yelped, annoyed at his sudden interference. Everybody seemed to be interrupting them today.

Timcampy bumped his forehead against Allen and used his wing to point to another room in the cabin.

“What is it Tim? Something over there?” The two followed the golden golem to a dark room tucked away in the cabin, using the lamp they could see that in the room were a couple of shelves with some food and blankets.

“Nice! Good find Tim!” Allen grabbed the blankets ignoring Timcampy pointing at something below his feet.

“Allen wait! Look.” Lenalee pointed to a latch that was on the floor.

“A basement?” Allen asked, curiously. He kneeled down and lifted the latch up, reviling a set of stairs that went deep into the ground.

He took a few steps inside.

“How far do you thing it goes?” She asked.

Allen squinted trying to see if the lamp could show him anymore of the dark stairway.

“Don’t know, maybe-” Suddenly his left eye activated. And that all too familiar sensation filled his mind.

“Down!” He screamed, yanking Lenalee into the cellar, Tim right behind. He shut the door behind them.

“Go, go, go!” He pushed Lenalee down the steps deeper into the unknown.

 

Outside, the Akuma saw fading foot prints leading into the cabin “Found you!” He called, using his powers to destroy the cabin. He hovered towards it, searching the debris, but found no exorcist bodies.

 _But I thought for sure they were here._ He shrugged it off and moved somewhere else, he had thought he saw a glimpse of red hair somewhere in the distance…

 

They were trapped.

The Akuma had destroyed the cabin, and debris lay of top of the door preventing an escape. So the only way left was down.

The three of them quickly made their way down to the bottom of the steps. When their feet hit flat ground again Allen handed Lenalee a blanket.

“You’re shivering.” He said. She hadn’t even noticed. In the moment she was more worried about escaping than being cold.

She took the blanket from him. “Thank you.” the noticed the slight tremble of his fingers.

“Allen what about you?”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” She frowned.

“Don’t lie to me Walker, you’re shivering just as much as I am!” She took the other blanket from his hands and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“There. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Their faces were close, so close that it would take little effort for either of them to kiss.

“No, I guess it wasn’t.” he sighed. Then pulled away. “We need to find an exit.”

“Oh, yeah right.” Unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, she followed him down the dark bath, that familiar tingling feeling beginning to resurface down below.

 

They had been walking for a while, this path seeming to never end, and they didn’t seem to be getting any warmer.

 

“You know Allen.” Lenalee began. Her hand was against the wall as she looked at him from behind.

“Don’t you think it’s about time we finished what we started?”

He stopped walking and looked at her. “Now?”

She nodded.

“But Lenalee… We’re underground.”

 

“I know that silly. It’s just that… I _want_ you. Now that we’re not in any immediate danger I can’t stop thinking about it.” She looked away, embarrassed at the words that she had spoken.

 

It’s true, even as they were fighting her mind was filled with Allen, his face under her skirt, her hands in his hair. It was almost unbearable.

 

“Timcampy.” He said. “Do you think you could… um… search up ahead, to see how far this tunnel goes?”

Tim nodded, then hurriedly headed in the other direction leaving the two alone.

 

Allen set the lamp down. He removed the blanket from his shoulders putting it on the ground then followed by his jacket. He guided Lenalee towards his set up, taking her blanket and laying it on top of the other one. But instead of laying her on top of them, he pushed her against the wall smashing his lips against hers, she gasped at the sudden contact. Lenalee pulled him closer, she welcomed the warmth his lips brought her, and it was almost, _almost_ easy to forget about the cold.

“Allen, please.” She whimpered rubbing his leg between her thighs. She didn’t like to beg but it was excruciatingly warm down there and she needed him to sooth it.

 

He complied, kneeling he pulled her shorts and underwear down. Lenalee felt weird standing up while Allen went down on her. The feeling of his tongue lapping her folds made her weak. She had to lean against the hard cave walls as to not collapse on top of him.

“Allen- Ah! More!” She gripped his hair in her hands. The way he sucked on her clit and moved his fingers, had her gasping for breath. Lenalee had no reason to hold in her voice underground.

She squeezed Allen’s head between her thighs “Yes! Allen! More please!” His fingers moved quicker.

“N- A-Allen~ Yes~ Ah! ~” Allen made a noise that sent vibrations through Lenalee. She bucked her hips at the feeling, her mind was going fuzzy.

“Allen, I’m- I’m-” Lenalee’s sentence was cut short as her body was overcome with waves of pleasure. Her mouth took the shape of a wordless _Oh_ , she griped his hair for support as she rode out her orgasm.

All the while Allen had still been licking her, but at a much calmer pace. When she finally stopped her twitching, he gently laid her down on the blankets. If they were in a bed he would’ve been rougher, but he didn’t want to crack her head on the hard cave floor.

When he was laying her down Lenalee noticed Allen already had his cock out, cum leaking from its tip.

 _Oh_ she thought _He must’ve- while, oh. Oh._ If her face wasn’t red before it sure as hell was now. Just imagining Allen pleasuring himself while eating her out turned her on.

She turned her head away, _oh god why am I so weird?_

 

“Lenalee.” Allen’s voice brought her back. She looked at him, he had each hand on either side of her now. His dick was hovering at her entrance, just begging to dive into her warm wet folds.

His eyes gave her a look of _“Can I?”_ She gulped. Nodding. It was reassuring knowing that Allen was just as eager as she was.

 

Without hesitation Allen plunged his dick into Lenalee’s pussy. She gasped at his sudden roughness, but it was very much welcomed.

 

“Allen!” Hearing her moan his name sent Allen into a frenzy, it was hard to control himself when it was just the two of them, and he’d be lying if he didn’t say he had been waiting for this too. He was afraid that Lavi would’ve noticed his boner but the sight of the Akuma made it soften completely.

 

Allen leaned in and nipped at her neck. “Lenalee.” He moaned. He had one hand on the small of her back while the other gripped her breast. He wanted so desperately to rip her jacket open and see her tits, it’s been so long since he saw those perky little nipples. Just imagining them in his hands, his mouth, made him insane. But Allen would have to make due with nipping at them threw the fabric of her jacket.

 

“-Ahn!” She seemed to be enjoying it though.

 

His other hand traveled a little lower to her ass squeezing her cheeks, Allen repositioned himself so he could go even deeper inside of Lenalee.

 

“-Ah! Yes! Allen, please! Faster!” She cried. Allen pulled her hips on top of his and quickened his pace

 

“Lenalee! Ah- you feel amazing!” She grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

Allen gave quick hard thrusts with his hips, Lenalee matched his pace and humped him back.

Feeling a little adventurous Lenalee sat up. Allen sensing her change, he yanked her upright. She looked him in the eyes as he pumped her hips up and down his cock. Allen buried his heading the crook of her neck breathing in her scent.

“You’re too damn beautiful.” He moaned.

“I-Oh!”

Before she could even get a word out she felt the calloused finger of Allen’s Left hand rub circles around her clit.

“-Nhg Yes! Oh Allen~” She Pulled him close breathing him in, as he bit and sucked at her neck.

She increased the speed of her hips feeling that all too familiar feeling of pressure increasing in her abdomen. She could feel her walls tighten around Allen’s dick, and as a response his grew thicker and twitched with anticipation.

 

“Lenalee, I’m almost there-” Allen said between breaths

“Me too.”

 

His grip tightened around her waist, he pulled himself away from her neck and used his right hand to pull her into a deep long kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, securing him in place.

Lenalee twitched, she couldn’t hold back anymore.

The feeling of her walls tighten around his cock, the sound of her moan. The feeling of it resonated inside him, he could taste it threw her lips. It turned him on so much to have her moan in his mouth, he couldn’t hold back either and came inside her.

He bit her lip as he climaxed moaning along with her.

 

They sat there for a brief moment, forehead resting against one another, catching their breaths. The cold long forgotten as their bodies were filled with an impenetrable warmth.

She could feel Allen go limp inside her, as she herself was beginning to relax.

Lenalee gave a soft groan, resting her head on Allen’s shoulder. It was going to be a pain to clean the cum out of her with no bathroom in sight.

As if on cue Allen slipped her off his hips and brought her rear to his face.

“Allen! What are you?- Eep!”

He sucked at her pussy, licking very bit of cum that dribbled out.

“Allen! Wait!” her hips bucked up involuntarily. She was still so _sensitive_ it kind of hurt.

But Allen didn’t stop, his grip was tight around her waist. He was intent of cleaning every last bit of cum out of her.

She trembled cumming again, although it wasn’t as graceful as the last two. This one was sharp and quick.

Allen loosened is grip, removing his face from Lenalee’s cunt, a string of saliva filled the space between. His face was glossy, making Lenalee blush a bit. But he didn’t seem to notice, whipping his face with his sleeve.

Lenalee sat upright, still a little dizzy from what just happened.

“Sorry for cumming in you.” He said, now his cheeks were getting rosy.

“You seemed to have taken care of it so no worries.”

Allen stood, buttoning his pants back up.

He reached out a hand to Lenalee helping her to her feet. She lost her balance for a moment but Allen let her use him as a stabilizer. When she steadied herself again he looked around the ground for something.

His eyes landed on Lenalee’s under garments. He picked them up and helped her into them.

“Allen.” She chuckled. “I appreciate the offer, but I don’t need help getting dressed.”

 

He smiled “This is just an excuse for me to touch you more.”

 

“Ugh,” she turned away embarrassed for both of them. “How do you still have so much energy?”

His reply can in the form of him unnecessarily touching her ass while putting on her panties.

Allen did the same with her shorts, this time running his hand up the small of her back, thrusting her hips towards his he kissed her cheek.

 

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He whispered.

 

She giggled, happy with the sudden complement.

 

“Oh you- BETtEr but on your jacket!” Her giggles turned into coughs when she noticed Timcampy appear behind them.

She picked up his Jacket off the floor, discreetly gesturing towards Tim.

“Here you go! Gosh Allen you’re so silly, leaving your jacket on the floor.”

 

“Right! Thank you Lenalee! I’ll be more careful next time...” He coughed trying to get rid of the burning sensation in his cheeks.

 

 _Oh man, oh man ohman. Please, please, PLEASE! Tell me Tim Didn’t see!_ Lenalee thought.

 

“So Tim… did you, uh… find anything?” Allen asked while buttoning up his jacket

The Golem eyed them suspiciously. Then pointed towards the other end of the cave.

 

“What? Did you find the ex-“

 

“HEY! YOU! GUYS!” Allen was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Lavi?” Lenalee called.

“Yu’s here too!”  He yelled back

“Don’t call me THAT!” Kanda Hissed.

 

Allen and Lenalee followed the sounds of fighting until they reached Lavi and Kanda.

 

“You guys!” She yelled.

 

“Oh Hey!” Lavi said with the butt of Mugen in his face. “How’sit goin? Longtime nothee!”

 

“Are you guys ok? What about the Akuma?” Allen Asked.

 

“It’s still out there.” Kanda said annoyed, removing Mugen from Lavi’s face. “But we managed to distract it for a while to buy us some time.”

 

“And we found this cave while on the run, we bumped into Tim and followed him to you guys.” Lavi butted in.

“What about you two?” He asked “How’d you end up down here?”

 

“We stumbled upon an abandon cabin in the woods, in it we found a door that led down here.” Allen said, making sure to leave the _important_ details out.

 

“Can you guys hurry up already? There’s an Akuma out there we need to kill.” Kanda snapped.

“He’s right. We need to come up with a plan.” Lenalee said, and they got to work.

 

With the four of them there, making quick work of the Level 3 was easy. It was still very cocky and after reading its moves within 20 minutes the team took it down.

 

“Thank you so much Exorcist.” Ratmir said teary eyed. “How can we ever repay you?”

 

“By telling us when the next train is.” Lavi had his scarf wrapped all around his face, teeth chattering. “This place his too damn cold!”

 

They left that night heading towards the destination where the arc was waiting.

Lenalee sat at the window watching all the trees go by. Allen was on her left side holding her hand. Lavi and Kanda were seated behind them out of sight. Lavi had done something to annoy Kanda again and he was laughing. But other than that it was relatively quiet.

Lenalee rested her head against Allen’s shoulder, the day’s events making her sleepy.

Allen leaned over and whispered something into her ear, but she was already too far gone to understand any of it.

She nodded her head pretending to agree to whatever he said.

The last thing she felt before drifting off into the land of dreams, was Allen’s warm lips pressed against the crown of her head.


	2. My Chest Feels Heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long mission Allen retires to his room early to get some shut eye, but he's soon woken up by something heavy on his chest. What ever could it be?

There was something heavy on his chest. Allen was still partly asleep when he reached his hand up to remove whatever (probably Timcanpy) was laying atop him. His hand grazed skin and he froze.

 

That wasn’t Timcanpy.

 

He touched the thing again, squeezing the soft flesh. He opened one eye to look at the intruder.

 

_Lenalee?_

He must’ve said it out loud because her eyes slowly opened looking into his own.

 

“Allen!” She said with a yawn. Positioning herself upright on his hips rubbig her eyes. “You’re finally awake!”

 

“Lenalee, what… what are you doing in my room?”

She gave him a sleepy smile, “Isn’t it obvious silly, I wanted to see you.”

That made him bush a little. “Well you could have at least waited till morning.”

“No. I couldn’t.” Something in her tone changed. She shifted herself off of Allen’s hips and began unbuttoning his pants.

Allen grabbed her wrist halting her progress.

_“Lenalee!”_ He whispered “ _What are you doing?!”_ She looked at him, her cheeks a dusty pink.

“Allen it’s been so long, and I miss you. We rarely see each other anymore.” She rubbed his leg in-between her thighs. “I’m growing a little needy.”

“But what if somebody hears us?” He asked. The blush on her face deepened.

“Then let them hear.” She mumbled.

He didn’t say anything for a moment.

“ _Please.”_ She whispered.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about her too, and it’s not like the bulge in his pants was helping his case either. He let go of her wrist and she quickly got to work.

How many times had they done this now? She didn’t have any trouble getting his penis through his underwear anymore.

Allen was a bit embarrassed at how eagerly ready his dick was. As soon as Lenalee moved against him he got hard. She didn’t seem to mind though.

They had both done this multiple times before but it was still embarrassing. Lenalee’s face was red as a tomato and Allen was sure his was the same.

 

She pushed him down flat on his back and climbed onto his hips. She gently lowered herself down, her wet insides wrapping around him like a warm blanket. She sighed once Allen was fully in. Lenalee began to move up and down, slowly at first, but once she found her rhythm it was smooth sailing from there.

Despite her earlier comment she did her best to keep her voice down. The way she bit her lip, to quiet her whimpers and moans, made Allen twitch. He so wished he could hear her voice.

He bucked his hips up causing her to let one out. She forced his hips into place, glaring at him.

“Allen.” She warned. But hearing her call his name only made him want to do it more.

Instead Allen placed his hands on Lenalee’s hips, encouraging her to go faster.

She grinded her hips against his, making his cock touch all of her sweet spots. She put a hand over her mouth to further stifling her moans, which were becoming harder to control.

Allen reached up and unbuttoned her uniform. He slid his hands up her stomach to her breast. Lenalee sucked in a breath, when he touched them. He rubbed her nipples through the fabric of her bra, they hardened at his touch. He slipped is hands under her bra touching her breast directly, causing Lenalee to whimper again.

Allen squeezed her breast, feeling the soft flesh tremble in his palms.

“Nhg~” She moaned at his touch.

He took one of her nipples and rolled it between his fingers, pinching it.

Lenalee made a high pitched noise that told him he was doing well. Allen licked his lips, as he watched her bounce up and down, her hair swaying and her breast moving. He moved his hands back onto her waist and pulled her towards him. She did it with little struggle.

Lenalee had her hands on either side of Allen torso, their faces practically touching. He kissed her squeezing her ass while doing so, then moved his face to her chest.

He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before placing his mouth on her right nipple.

She moaned into his white hair as he sucked on her hardened nipple, flicking it with his tongue. He pinched and flicked the other with his hand.

She quickened her pace, grinding against him harder. Grunting he placed his hands on her hips to try and slow her down.

“A-Allen, I’m close, she whispered.

 

“-Yeah, me too.”

 

Lenalee sat upright again breathing heavily as she grew closer and closer to her climax. Allen tried to resisting the urge thrusting up into Lenalee to no avail. He was nearing his own climax and he needed her to finish first.

As if on cue, her walls suddenly tightened around his cock, as she wordlessly came. Her body shuddering and trembling as it was over taken with pleasure.

 

“Lenalee-!” Allen quickly pushed her off his hips, as he was overcome with his own climax. His cum shooting out of his dick onto his bare chest.

 

They took a second to catch their breath, before Allen touched the sticky substance on his chest and groaned.

“Sorry.” Lenalee mumbled.

 

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Allen sat up and kissed her, before getting off the bed into the washroom.

Lenalee followed, a little unsteady on her feet. Fully awake now she was beginning to fell extremely embarrassed about her actions, as she watched Allen clean the cum off his chest. She couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

 

Taking advantage of her distracted state, Allen wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in for a kiss.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, staring at her through the mirror.

Still not meeting his eyes she muttered “I’m sorry.”

“About what? Me having to clean up after myself?”

She shook her head, finally returning his gaze through the mirror. “No, not that. Well, I am sorry about that too. But no,” She gestured towards the bedroom. “It’s about sneaking into your bedroom and forcing myself on you.

 

He chuckled, and her heart skipped a beat. Allen nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and whispered.

“You could never force yourself on me.”

 

She glared at him. “Is that a challenge?”

He laughed, which made her expression soften and she chuckled.

 “No, of course not! You would defiantly beat me in a fight.” He kissed her again. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Lenalee jokingly pushed him away, and walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the clock above his bed and frowned.

“I guess I better get going.”

She turned for the door before Allen grabbed her waist again pressing her back against his chest.

“You don’t _have_ to leave.”

“Well what about link?” She glanced at his empty bed. He had left when she arrived, and was still gone when she woke up. She didn’t want to risk it.

 

Allen rolled his eyes. “Even if he did come back what’s he going to say? He’ll be too embarrassed to report it back to anyone.”

 

“Well…” Lenalee leaned back against his chest. The offer _was_ tempting. “Okay, fine.”

 

Allen smiled a big happy smile, before picking her up and tossing onto the bed. He plopped down next to her and they stared at each other giggling. Soon enough, both of them were asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

Link had just finally gotten out of the meeting with Lvellie. It had lasted way longer than any of them expected, but they had a lot to discuss.

 

You could see the sun peeking over the horizon, as Link quickened his pace hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep before officially having to get up for the day.

 

When he got to his and Walker’s door, he noticed something… different.

_Hmm?_

Link opened the door with caution. Nothing seemed awry, until he looked into Walkers bed.

There under the covers was Lenalee Lee wrapped in Allen Walkers arms.

He felt his cheeks redden although he couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

_There was no way he could sleep like this!_

He refrained from making any loud angry noises before she sharply turned towards the door, leaving.

_Looks like I won’t be getting any sleep tonight._

Link prayed that one of the spare rooms was left unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DiD i SaY 2 yEaRs?   
> Oops, I've just been so excited for the new chapter I couldn't help myself. This is probably how long most of the chapters will be, sorry they're kinda short but I like writing them that way.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed, more to come hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like 4 nights on this driven by some ungodly power. I was originally gonna do a GarouxOC smut but I saw this unfinished in my doc and decided to work on it instead. So excuse all the grammar mistakes, I was tired.  
> Not all of these stories will be this long, I was just very intent on making a good story for my smut. Porn without plot is cool but I like myself some plot.  
> Expect something shorter down the line (in like 2 years heh), I don't think I'll ever write a fan fic this long again...
> 
> So yeah... hope you enjoyed


End file.
